1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved low-calorie powdered ice tea mix.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a low-calorie powdered ice tea mix having improved dispersibility and solubility when mixed with liquid in the preparation of an ice tea beverage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typical conventional powdered ice tea mixes normally comprise tea components, an artificial or natural sweetener (one or more) and a citric acid. Depending on the particular type of mix, normally the product is put into a container, followed by water addition and then stirred prior to drinking.
With the low-calorie powdered ice tea mixes of the prior art, the failure of the person preparing the beverage to follow the stated recipe of the product results in poor dispersibility and solubility of the powdered mix which in turn results in the reconstituted beverage being unattractive. Thus, if water is added to the container followed by the powdered ice tea mix being added to the water, even with agitation (such as stirring), one obtains a high level of undissolved tea or insolubles due to dispersability problems. This is particularly accentuated when using artificial or high intensity sweeteners and does not appear to be prevalent in powdered ice tea compositions using natural sweeteners.
Applicant has now discovered that the solubility problems of the prior art low-calorie powdered ice tea mixes occur when the acid and tea components are being dissolved simultaneously. Thus, it is believed that the poor dispersibility and solubility in low-calorie ice tea mixes when compared to regular powdered ice tea mixes is related to the presence of the high intensity sweeteners and thus the lack of physical bulk of such sweeteners in the mixes. In this respect, conventional powdered ice tea mixes employ citric acid which has a particle size where about 90% of the particles have a 180-425 micron size.